My Fault
'My Fault '- piosenka Imagine Dragons znajdująca się na szóstej pozycji w albumie Continued Silence EP. Piosenka znajduje się również w niektórych wersjach deluxe albumu Night Visions, zwykle na dwunastej pozycji. Tekst piosenki I took a walk on a Saturday night Fog in the air Just to make my mind seem clear Where do I go from here? I see my breath pushing steam through the air Shaking hands run through my hair My fears, where do I go from here? Is it my fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other My fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other Walking down to the water's edge Asking why I’m here instead of home Now I stand alone I stop to stare at the ocean side I'm breathing in just to feel it's side with his Like you were here with me Is it my fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other My fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other Oh, it's on the warmest night It's in the brightest light It's when the world is moving Oh, it's in the faintest cry It's in the lover's eye Is when I need you most And don't you know? Is it my fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other My fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other My fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other My fault, is it my fault? We’ve been missing each other We’ve been missing each other Tłumaczenie Poszedłem na spacer w sobotni wieczór, Mgła w powietrzu, Sprawia, że mój umysł wydaje się trzeźwy Gdzie dalej pójdę? Widzę jak mój oddech spycha parę w powietrze Trzęsące się dłonie przeczesują moje włosy Moje obawy, gdzie dalej pójdę? Czy to moja wina, czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Schodzę w dół w stronę krawędzi wody Pytając czemu jestem tutaj zamiast w domu, Teraz stoję sam. Zatrzymuję się by popatrzeć w stronę oceanu Wdycham powietrze tylko po to, by poczuć Tak, jakbyś była tu ze mną. Czy to moja wina, czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Oh, jest na ścianie, jest głośne, jest w najjaśniejszym świetle, jest wtedy, gdy ziemia się porusza. Oh, jest w omdlewającym płaczu, jest w oku kochanka, jest wtedy, gdy najbardziej Cię potrzebuję Czy o tym nie wiesz, Czy to moja wina, czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Czy to moja wina, czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Czy to moja wina? Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Nadal tęsknimy za sobą. Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,my_fault.html Kategoria:Continued Silence EP Kategoria:Night Visions Kategoria:Piosenki